Project Nagual being re-written please don't read this
by Dragil the alchemist
Summary: Naguals: humans who had the mystical power to turn themselves to animals
1. Project nagual

**Firstly I'm sorry for stopping the witch assassin story I just couldn't write at all after the first chapter but I promise I will keep writing this one I swear**

 **-Author's notes-**

"Speaking"

"Thoughts"

\--line break

"OUM please no more … Just let me see my family I swear won't tell any o- AGRH

Pleaded a faunas boy with blond hair and blue eyes who looked 14 or so he was attached to a table and electrical wires but the most interesting feature of this boy is his ears, tail, claws and wings

"See you arcs always say that you'll never go back on your word but people will ask questions lIke "why are you a Faunus" or " where have you been for four years" and

" why is the Schnee symbol branded on your back" so you will say why and then we will be in deep shit so we can't but hey next month you won't even know you had a family you'll just think that you were the son of two soldiers and that you volunteered for this experiment you know"

Nonchalantly said by a atlas scientist

" move away from my brother or get shot " threatened a huntress by the name of Isabel Arc and the boy's eldest sister

"You won't now just leave pretend like nothing happened here and don't become a cri-bang-" as the scientist was shot between the eyes " asshole Are you okay Jaune I'm so sorry for what's happened to you for the past four years it's all my fault I should've been able to stop them" cried Isabel

"I just wanna go home and pretend this is all a nightmare " asked Jaune

\-- Beacon

"YOU DID WHAT!" Screamed Ozpin as he cracked the table he was gripping and getting up ready to beat ironwood into the ground possibly cripple or even kill

"Ozpin it was for the greater goo-ARGH" said Ironwood as he was launched across the room " I do not give a single shit I am his godfather his father was my teammate brother in arms and the closest thing to a brother I've had and you TOOK HIS SON

for experiments so give me a reason I should not kill you" screamed Ozpin as he stomped Ironwood's arm to a bloody pulp of bone and flesh " because he woul-ARGH-*as Ozpin stomped on his leg*would d become the-AGHH-*another stomp*

t-the perfect soldier AGGHH *the final stomp* " You know what your not worth the blood on my boots Glynda call up the cleaners and get him to a hospital I'm going hunting" darkly said Ozpin as he left his office with one final kick to Ironwood launching him into another wall and saying" if you do anything like this again I won't be this merciful and you will think this is a simple punch to the gut compared to what I'll do next time got it" he said as he walked out seething with anger and an aura of bloodlust

\--Arc family home Jaune has just gotten home

"God dammit Ironwood I'm fine with the experiments I'm fine if Jaune pleads for death every day but all Ironwood had to do was tell me so I could know Ozpin hasn't figured out yet " said by a enraged man

'Calm down Gabriel don't be angry around Jaune he might figure out what will happen to him' thought by a very angry huntsmen and Arc patriarch

" Gabriel if you dare hurt Jaune one more time **I will mutilate you** I am not losing him like you lost her " said by a very terrifying woman known with two names Joan Arc and the Reaper

"Got it "

'Time to give Jaune his " gift"

3 days later

KNOCK KNOCK*

What was *growl snarl Shing* 'now what you unlocked my chains I can fight back you bas- oh it's just my bed room no white no operating table only a knocking on my door '

"Come in" said Jaune as he sheathed his claws and sat on his bed like a normal person his father came in with a long and slightly curvy metal box with the arc symbol on it wich slowly grew wider as you got to the top and a rectangular wooden box with the image of a panther carved into it As Gabriel came in Jaune's claws were unsheathed and his eyes had a predatory glint

"Jaune I wanted to give you a gift that was meant for your tenth birthday I saw how you would try to fight I know you don't want crocea mors so I got this out of the armoury " as Gabriel took the blade out of the box and handed it to Jaune the arc symbol on the hilt started to light up

"looks like that is the right choice for you Oh you're wondering why it's glowing well what happened is that the Arc who forged the blade put her aura into that blade and such a high amount it almost killed her and as each arc falls their weapon is filled with their aura but only another arc and only specific arcs can wield that aura with the blade and if your wondering what it's called its name is nigrum mortem or Black Death"

Nigrum Mortem was as long as Crocea Mors the blade was double edged and was shiny black with a grey almost white edge the guard was black with the arc symbol in its golden color and two gravity dust crystals to the left and right of the symbol the grip had a dark purple and dark blue wraps crisscrossing in an X the pommel was black with a white dust crystal held by three black talons

Gabriel then pulled out a pair of greaves and gauntlets the gauntlets stopped right before the elbow and were a mix of black metal and extremely flexible dark grey Kevlar on the joints and knuckles the tips of the fingers were gone to accommodate his claws the forearm piece had slight ridges that grew once you got to the elbow but never going above 12 millimetres with a black that turned to a emerald green in the creases of the ridges starting at the 4 centimetre mark

The greaves were made of the same metal and Kevlar that the gauntlets were and stopped right before the knee the shin guard had ridges almost exactly like the arm guard but the green started 5 centimetres away from ankle the ankle piece was 4.5 centimetres long made of the kevlar the foot piece was the normal black metal but with a simple stomp two double edged cat claw like blades extended out of the front of the foot each blade measuring in at 7 centimetres meant so that his kicks would act as a bladed strike but could be clawed back to cut someone who dodged the kick

"The gauntlets and greaves don't have a name I wanted you to name your weapons …. Well put them on at least"

 **There I'm finally finished a month and a half of writing and I'm very sorry that I deleted Witch Hunter and put Spook on a break but I'm already writing the second chapter**


	2. Escape and family bonds

**I told you I would continue this one and please review if you can**

 **Author's notes / intimidate**

 **"Thoughts"**

 **"Speech"/ description**

As Jaune put the greaves and gauntlets on he said

" I think I know what to call them the name is - ARGH WHAT THE HELL!"screeched Jaune as chains made of aura tied his legs and arms and forced him to the ground as his father grinned like the devil when he made a deal as he boasted to himself

"Finally I can get you out of here and just let this disgrace to the arc family die"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU AREN'T EVEN AN ARC!" Screamed Jaune as he was struggling against the chains of aura as Jaune was struggling there was sound outside his room it was as if a tank just busted down the front door as the sound came closer Gabriel drew his sword and walked towards Jaune as Gabriel neared Jaune the door to his bedroom shook and was almost thrown off its hinges as Gabriel was about to kill Jaune the door hit Gabriel directly and Ozpin was in the doorway holding the deformed brass door knob of the door in his hand with his cane in the other and an aura of bloodlust directed at one Gabriel arc

"Tell me one thing Gabriel"said Ozpin as he grew to a darker tone at the end of the sentence "why do you have your sword out and your son on the ground bound with aura" questioned Ozpin had his cane in a death grip ready to beat Gabriel to a bloody pulp like he did with Ironwood's woods arm

"Ozpin he attacked me with his claws he isn't Jaune anymore kill him the atlas scientists messed with his mind he isn't Jaune … He isn't my son anymore" said Gabriel as he looked at Jaune as if he was the devil then Ozpin walked towards Gabriel as he stood above Gabriel he said

"He never was" as he kicked Gabriel though the wall and Into the front yard with that Gabriel's concentration broke and the chains dissipated and Jaune could move again as Ozpin was walking closer to Gabriel ready to kill him Jaune got up and picked up Nigrum Mortem and ran into the forest with Ozpin just noticing after Jaune ran by him at Hunter level speed as Ozpin called his name he was already gone

 **4 Months later location vale pov Jaune's sister**

If you were walking on the street you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between this kid and any normal faunas but I can the kid says to me in a dead voice

"If you are going to send me back to atlas please kill me first and take off the blindfold so I can look death in the eyes" this kid had blond hair a black hoodie with green accents they were on the zipper the edge of the hood the holes for his ears and the inside of the arms but that was hard to see because of his gauntlets he was wearing faded blue jeans with greaves that took the place of shoes but the most interesting part of him was the sword on his back it had my family's symbol or I should say ex family's my only regret was not saying goodbye to my siblings I follow his request and take the blindfold off and look at him he has blue eyes they're like Jaune's but more empty

"Wait Neo is that you?" he questioned me his voice it's Jaune's wait … IT'S JAUNE Isabel did call me to ask if I have found him and she did say he will be very different from what I remember oh my god it's been five years and I see him again I say to him

" yes it's me Jaune it's good to see you " as I drop down and hug even though he's tied to a chair...

"Wait why are you in vale Jaune?" I questioned him

" I ran from Gabriel I almost died in that house I'm never going back" he answered me in the same tone that he asked me to kill him in

"Why did you run" I ask him already knowing the answer or hoping I didn't

"He tried to kill me because of these" he gestured to his second set of ears with his head damit Gabriel was always a giant racist damm jackass

"Could you please untie me these ropes are quite uncomfortable" dammit Jaune your lucky you're my cute baby brother

" got it I'll tell Roman to not kill you" the Roman I am talking about is none other than the Roman Torchwick the bowler hat wearing flamboyant criminal of vale and my partner in crime and other things

 **4 months later Jaune's actual birthday Roman's hideout pov Third**

Jaune sat on his bed thinking about his past, present and future

'8 months that's how long it's been since I ran when I think about it maybe running wasn't a good idea seeing as Ozpin wants to find me and that also puts the Atlas military on high alert to find me so they can continue their tests and Gabriel wants to find me to kill me blonde bastard wait no getting off topic ok maybe I can change my name and appearance the appearance will be easy just some contact lens and lots of hair dye I can get the sword painted same with the gauntlets and greaves and I could get my claws removed wait no one would do that just painti-knock knock- wait what was that … Oh'

" come in " said Jaune after realizing what it was

"Hey panther how's it going" asked Roman as he walked in

"Could you please not call me that it's Jaune just Jaune okay Roman " said Jaune as he gave Roman a deadpan look

" nope sorry Panther but that's your nickname and Neo wanted me to give you something for your fourteenth.. Your brother in law Roman is going to train you "said Roman as he did jazz hands Jaune just gave him a deadpan look

" well can't you be a little more excited your brother in law the Roman Torchwick globe trotting ex-hunter and- I don't want to be a criminal like you Roman said Jaune

" kid I am not a criminal let me tell you something that only three people in all of Remnant know including me now four people I work for Ozpin he knows about someone in the criminal underworld he needed someone to go undercover to get to them and take them out okay kid .. So do you want to be trained by me just saying it will be the hardest thing you've done in your entire life so what do ya say Panther" asked Roman with his hand out to Jaune

" sure thing Roman I've gone through hell and back so whats a little added pain

 **Cliffhanger! Ha ha ha but in all seriousness I hope you liked this chapter and please review so goodbye and see ya all next time**


	3. Shadows

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while just school and family reasons so this is chapter 3 of nagual so let's get in to it**

A blonde Faunus teen was fighting a man with orange hair green eyes and mascara

As the battle continued it was obvious the blonde was losing as the man with mascara fired a shot from his cane thinking it was the last one of the battle as it neared the blonde his shadow began to move and warp as the shot got Into a 3m radius of the blonde his shadow ripped itself from the ground as two tendrils rushed in front of the boy catching the bullet as the boy looked in awe the ginger rushed him hooking the handle of his cane around the boys ankles and pulled forcing the teen to the ground

"Hm nice you've finally unlocked your semblance well jaune are you ready for round two" as the ginger spoke he held his cane by the shaft offering the handle to Jaune

"Roman what the hell was that it's like my shadow is a completely different creature"

as Jaune asked this he grabbed hold of the handle as Roman pulled him up

"That is your semblance Panther -it's Jaune - so I say we celebrate you ever been out of the city" asked Roman Jaune responded slowly

"2 months. 3 weeks 6 days 8 hours that's how long I've been in the wilds" as Jaune spoke Romans face turned pitying

"That's not what I meant Jaune I mean going on a train ride across safe areas like the

Forever fall forest" as roman said this jaune still kept his head down saying to roman

"I'm gonna go for a walk see you in a bit" "don't go far kid ok" as roman responded jaune just gave him a thumbs up as jaune left the room roman said"your going to trail him aren't you" as roman said this a part of the wall shimmered and then became neo "yes I am" said as she walked out of the room as roman just stood there sighing

"You know he can take care of himself right" as roman said this neo almost instantly responded

"No he can't" spat out neo as she opened the door and left

"when will she learn" said roman as he finally left leaving the room quiet and empty

 **-out in Vale Jaune pov**

As i walk i keep seeing the same old sights skyscrapers clubs and hell even a few trees here and there

"Has anyone seen this boy he has blonde hair black ears and blue eyes as well he is" fuck fuck i thought he'd stop after 6 months but damn ok alley way that's my exit thank fuck okay just stay by on the walls thank god no one saw m-"hey kid where are you going" FUCK okay i need a way out fire escape that's it "uhh Bye" dammit why does the fire escape metal half to so loud okay i'm on the roof and he is following me well shit lets hope they cant jump to another roof or let's hope I can.. Okay five, f Shit how is he so fast One and jump oh shit im not gonna make it wait what

 **\- third person view _**

As the blond child jumped at the mideel of his ark a shadow ripped out of the darkness on the next building pulling with the momentum and the lack of the shadow holding him he rolled across the roof to the edge as the child heard a voice "How the hell did you get here and why the fuck are you here Jaune" "uhh sorry Neo"

 **And bam new chapter sorry for the wait but in my defence school is a bitch and three projects isn't fun**


End file.
